prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Robert Cross
Captain Robert Cross, also known as The Specialist, was a notorious and elite officer of Blackwatch. Resilient, resourceful, and deadly, the Specialist is sent in when things fail to go according to plan—Blackwatch’s last line of insurance. History Not much is known about Cross's recruitment into Blackwatch. As a Captain in Blackwatch, Cross hunted a Runner, who had escaped from Hope, Idaho. This unknown Runner, had fled to Two Bluff Arizona and infected the whole town. When Cross was called in, he tracked the Runner and killed it. Prototype Manhattan Outbreak During the Manhattan outbreak, Cross is called in when most of the Blackwatch soldiers failed to captured Mercer. Cross leads The Wisemen Team, who were tasked with finding and capturing Alex Mercer, codenamed Zeus. At one point during the campaign, Cross is given the task of injecting Alex with a parasite that would neutralize Alex's powers, and produce an anti-virus within his body. Blackwatch sets a trap to capture Mercer. Karen Parker who was working with Blackwatch, was to direct Alex to an Infected Hive. Cross confronts him inside, but fails to contain him. Unwilling to give up, Cross manipulates Alex's weakness. He reminds Alex of the incident at Penn station. As these recollection of memories were painful for Alex, he is thrown off guard and Cross injects him with the parasite. The Informant Cross eventually realizes General Randall's last resort, to use a nuclear weapon on Manhattan Island if the spread of the Virus could not be halted. Unlike most of his superiors and subordinates, Cross shows emotional regret for his actions and sympathy for the New Yorkers. He decides to ally himself with Mercer and help him stop the infection in-order to prevent the inevitable. After Alex's recovery, Cross realizes that he is the only person who can stop Manhattan from being destroyed. He get's in contact with Alex and helps him in stopping Blackwatch from taking absolute control of the city. Alex suspected him to be an insider but couldn't know for sure who it was. Cross remained anonymous and provided Alex with information which help him get close to Raymond McMullen. Cross reveals that Blackwatch had planned to get Greene and her army of infected to the surface, since they had retreated to the city depths. Alex followed Cross's instructions and was able kill Elizabeth Greene. In a way, Cross helped Alex stop the rampage caused by the infected. The remaining infected were no more a threat as they didn't seem organized after Greene's death. At some unknown point during the evacuation, the Supreme Hunter had killed and consumed Cross and gained his form, knowledge and abilities. The Supreme Hunter as Cross had realized that Alex was now hunting for General Randall, however he could not get to Randall since he had retreated to Reagan an aircraft carrier docked in at the cities port. In order to foil Randall's plans to nuke the city, Cross contacted Alex personally. He suggests Alex to find Col. Ian Taggart, who was responsible for the loss of Blackwatch's base of operations on the island, and was to be captured. Cross was to bring Taggart directly to Randall himself. Cross informs Alex that if he wants to get close to Randall, Taggart was his ticket. Alex finds and consumes Taggart, he morphs himself to look like Taggart and board's the carrier along as Cross's prisoner. Randall plants a bullet into Taggart's head, not knowing who it was. As the General discusses his plans to cleanse the city, Alex regenerates and confronts him. But soon after Randall is killed, Cross transforms into the Supreme Hunter. He reveals that if he could consume Alex, he could withstand the blast. Alex finally manages to defeat the hunter by cutting off its head and in the process ending Cross's life. Characteristics To him the world is easy to understand. He believes Blackwatch is all that stands between the average American and a biological apocalypse. His knowledge of Blackwatch been highly edited by his superior, the General, to fit his world-view. Confronted with proof that his cause is deceptive, he reorients his mindset instantly to keep in line with his religious beliefs. Powers and Abilities Captain Cross retains the main elements from the rest of his Blackwatch unit, though he has modified his uniform to give him that seasoned special forces look. He is further outfitted with a rappelling tool and harness, stun baton and a custom fitted MK19 grenade launcher. Due to his fight against the Blacklight virus, Cross inevitably succumbed to the infection. Unlike the majority of the victims who lose higher functions, Cross’s apparant resilience allowed him to seek the Hive Mind, and learn the threat they pose, and the threat Alex poses against them. His physical attributes were also enhanced, making him fast and durable enough to survive combat against Alex Mercer, which most humans and infected wouldn't survive. Alternate Background Robert Cross was a Lieutenant in the US Army. He was recruited into Blackwatch after he survived a mission into Springfield. Back in 1998, Cross and his team entered the underground city to search for any survivors. Soon Cross and his team found themselves overwhelmed by the infected creatures. Cross managed to escape the city and found General Randall waiting for him outside. Upon enquiring, Randall said the mission was part of his initiation. This however contradicts with the information acquired through the Web of Intrigue. Robert Cross had hunted a Runner of the Hope, Idaho incident, Which took place in 1969, 40 years before the events of Springfield.Prototype comics Trivia *Cross's aging is likely normal as he is never shown in any memories to be anything other than human. It is never specified when the runner that Cross hunted was killed, so that event could have occurred many years after 1969.Web of Intrigue *Robert Cross is the only enemy that Alex eventually wins over to his side—and as such needs to have his eyes shown to give him that bit of humanity that the other Blackwatch soldiers lack. *The developers stated that they made The Specialist Cross a tough foe because they needed a human foe for Alex to face and have a chance of losing. They also call him the right man for the wrong job. Gallery Mercer versus the Specialist.jpg|Cross and Alex locked in combat in the Hive. Stun baton Cross.jpg|Cross with his stun baton activated. Cross debrief.png|Cross debriefed about introducing the cure, into Mercer. 1062735-prototype 243 super-1-.jpg|Cross during evacuation of the Blackwatch base. Captain Cross.jpg|Cross reporting about Taggart's arrest. Concept Arts Cross Concept 1.jpg Concept Cross Radical.jpg References Category:Blackwatch characters Category:Enemies Category:Prototype Characters Category:Prototype Comic Character Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters